


Take a Walk on the Silicon Side

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter wants sex. Zacharie offers something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Walk on the Silicon Side

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt at the OFF Kink Meme:
> 
> _Sex toys galore. Zacharie wants to have fun with the aid of toys for once. Batter is hesitant but proceeds anyways. I just want sexy times with toys pretty much._
> 
> _Zacharie/Batter or bad batter either one._

The Batter looked dubiously at the "tool" that Zacharie had handed him. "This is supposed to replace you?"

"This," Zacharie said as he lay back down on the bed, "is called a fliphole and it's gonna be a replacement for my ass, yes."

"Why???" the Batter asked. The intense glare he could feel despite Zacharie's mask told him he should not have needed to ask. Not after last time. Not after nearly splitting Zacharie open with his alter ego's massive penis. Sighing, he raised a hand to appease Zacharie, then looked at the cylinder with a hole again. "I don't see how this is gonna be as good as you."

"It might not be," said Zacharie as handed the Batter a small bottle of lube, "but I still chose only the best quality for you."

The Batter groaned. Knowing Zacharie, that meant that this thing he was holding was expensive, and that he would have to pay for it. He snatched the lube from his hands. "Fine. How do I...?"

Zacharie took the fliphole from the Batter's hand, then split it open with practised ease - he had shown the insides to quite a few Elsens looking to spice up their solitary pleasures - and lubricated the bumps, ridges and other silicon textures inside. He didn't feel like giving the Batter his vendor's spiel about the feel of the ridges against the shaft or the bumpy sphere engulfing the head of his cock for maximum pleasure. He just wanted to lie back and let the Luck ticket he had used soothe his abused body. Once the fliphole was all lubed up, Zacharie closed it and offered it to the Batter again. "Here you go."

The Batter still wasn't convinced. He didn't see how this toy was supposed to be sexy. There was no flesh to flesh contact involved, no warmth, no arousing smells like sweat or blood, nothing.

"Did you just smell it?" Zacharie asked in disbelief.

"Can't you at least hold it for me?" the Batter asked, disregarding the question.

Zacharie cocked his head as if asking if the Batter was seriously asking this after last time.

The Batter looked at Zacharie intently. "Please," he finally added.

Well. Getting the Batter to say please while not on the verge of orgasm was like pulling teeth with tweezers. Zacharie would need to take note of this occurrence for next time. The fliphole changed hands once more. Instead of simply holding it, though, Zacharie set it snugly between his soft upper thighs and beckoned the Batter closer.

The Batter didn't need a written invitation. He climbed on top of Zacharie hurriedly to lick at the teeth marks on the side of his neck, sucking on the skin as if he could taste the blood in the bruises beneath his lips.

"You're hurting me," Zacharie groaned out, none too happy. His bruises were still dark and tender.

The Batter didn't voice an apology, but he did nuzzle the mask askew a bit to kiss Zacharie on the mouth instead, gently nibbling at dry, chapped lips before pressing his lips to them, eyes closed, savouring the slight salty taste of Zacharie's wet mouth.

Zacharie didn't react at first, but getting a kiss from the Batter was rare enough that he gave in and kissed back, sucking on the Batter's tongue and stroking it with his own. Feeling the Batter's hard cock poking his stomach, he took a hold of it and gave it a sharp jerk, making the Batter cry out in surprised pleasure. He then guided the Batter's erection to the small hole on top of the toy for the Batter to enter.

"It's too small," the Batter protested, hoping for a handjob instead.

But Zacharie was not going to give in that far. "It stretches," he simply said before pulling the Batter down on top of the toy. The head slipped in surprisingly easily, then the whole shaft, until the Batter was resting on top of Zacharie with his cock completely buried in the toy.

The Batter was surprised. For one, the toy was big enough, without being too loose or too tight; for two, while it did feel alien compared to a real, live hole, it would be lying to say it didn't feel good. It was immensely helped, of course, by the fact that Zacharie was holding it and holding him at the same time, allowing him to bask in his scent, his warmth, his life. Soon, he was beginning to thrust into the toy, gasping as he realized that the toy was somehow creating a suction around him. Placing his legs on either side of Zacharie's, he picked up speed until he was fucking the toy hard and clinging to Zacharie's shoulders, gnawing on one as Zacharie buried his fingers in the Batter's short blond hair.

Zacharie pulled the Batter's head back when he groaned and panted and fucked the fliphole to climax to avoid getting bitten more severely. It didn't stop him from kissing the Batter's chin and wet lower lip as the latter breathed hard, even catching the tip of the Batter's tongue between his teeth to tease it briefly before letting it go. He then pushed the heavy Batter off him despite grunts of disapproval. Now that the Batter was satisfied, he wanted to rest and heal. In fact, he wasn't even hard. He took the toy out from between his legs and gave it to the Batter. "Here. You clean it."

The Batter took the toy, then tossed it on the floor. "Later."

With a shrug, Zacharie pulled the covers up, readjusted his mask and closed his eyes. "All right. You bought it, after all." When he felt the Batter get off the bed and heard him pick up the toy and leave the room, he grinned under his mask.


End file.
